User blog:Zilla4444/Berserker Threads Remake Suggestion
Hi community, i dont play AD carries that much, but i lately go often bot as support (blitz, j4, soraka (well only soraka if my team asks for it) and i realized that many AD carries run oom very fast, so thought about getting manamanipulator or clarity on my supp, but it seems to me like an unviable idea, cause 1. manamanipulator only builds into soulshroud (which isnt always good, i think) and 2.clarity costs 1 summoner-spell-slot, which is priceless. also getting manamune or chalice is somewhat bad on the AD carry (i saw many players be not able to farm manamune properly and i never see a AD carry getting chalice in any situation of the game) so the idea to change zerks came to my idea, since 1. every AD carry has mana (even the unofficial ones like kayle, nidalee, or sona) 2. every AD carry gets always zerks (well ez sometimes prefers ionian, but mostly it gonna be zerks anyway) 3. 25% AS + enchanted MS 2 is somewhat low for a unique item (AS seems somehow not enough to me) so, here is my suggestion: *'Enhanced Movement 2' increases the base movement speed of a champion by 70. *'Manasteal ': well, it is not exactly Manasteal, but more like a manareplenish-onhiteffect Recipe * (350g) * (420g) * 230g ok, the flat manasteal helps early game, before the carry racks up enough damage, so he/she will have the mana when they need it the most, the %-manasteal shall help through the entire game (more lategame though) BUT ONLY, if the carry actually engages in battle, farming the mana back on minions shall be a very subbar option (maybe even reduce the manasteal to 1/1% against minions) this item will solely work on AD champs who have mana, since manaless champs would just waste their gold with this, and mages/support who have low AA-damage wont be able to use this passive efficient im not sure whether the cost of 80 gold is actually to little or to high for the manasteal, plz tell me last notes: plz remeber, this a item suggestion, it is very unlikely that this item will come out in lol, since most rioters dont visit the wiki (at all),' if u dont like tell me in a calm way plz, u dont need to be afraid that riot will change zerks,' 'tell me why u think this is a good/bad (propably bad) idea, if u actually should have interest in this item (what i for some reason really doubt), but dont like the values, mention this in the comments below (preferable with reason and proper explaination to ur decision) and help to improve this item, ' 'it is not my item (i wont make much use of it either since i dont play so much as AD carry), ' 'it is an suggestion and if actually people would like to see this in lol, i might post it on forums (or u can post it, idk, i dont even want any credit), plz help to improve the item if u like it ' ty (i might add a poll after some feedback) Category:Blog posts